1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solar heat collector having a pan-shaped solar energy absorber.
2. Discussion of the Technical Problems
The advantages of using solar heat collectors to collect solar energy for heating a fluid and/or generating electric power have been recognized in the prior art.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 450,703 filed Mar. 13, 1974, in the name of Pandit G. Patil and entitled "Solar Heat Collector Window" there is disclosed a solar heat collector which includes an outer cover plate, an intermediate cover plate, and a solar energy and infrared absorber held in spaced relation by spacer assemblies.
Although the solar heat collectors taught in the above-mentioned application are ideally suitable for collecting and subsequently utilizing solar radiation, it would be advantageous if a solar heat collector was available that is more economical to construct.